America's Next Top Nobody
by BeeCityz
Summary: Axel loses a bet to Xaldin and has to go on America's Next Top Model. Scary part: He actually gets in. AkuRoku, Yaoi/Shonen Ai
1. Chapter 1

"The thirteen of you who stand before me are here for one reason; the judges reviewed your submission videos, looked at your photos, and though that you each had model potential." Tyra said softly. She looked at the line of people in front of her; 12 girls, one guy.

"This season officially marks a first in Top Model history." She continued, her gaze fixing on the tall redhead at the end of the line. "This is the first time that we have ever had a male model."

He grinned at her, straightening up and squaring his shoulders. There was clapping and cheering, and when it died down Tyra's expression had gone from solemn and serious to a virtually uncontainable smile.

"A driver will take you, in a limo, to your house. There, you will be free do whatever you please. You will be called on for photo shoots, etc. And don't forget, _you're on America's Next Top Model!_"

At the last part, cheering and clapping erupted threw the small crowd, Tyra somehow being enveloped and becoming the center of an overly sized group hug.

"You're all beautiful!" She yelled above the screams and cheers and what not. This only caused it to escalate, but soon enough she had been released, the limo was in the driveway of the small building in which they had been told to wait, and the 13 models-to-be were on their way to their new home.

--

The atmosphere in the limo was filled with an electric excitement, even though none of the contestants spoke. Some were on their phones, texting eagerly to friends and family at home, some were just staring out the window, memorizing their new surroundings, and some where exchanging elated looks of joy.

The house, a huge mansion capable of accommodating 13 people, was about twenty-five minutes away from where they had been staying. Each of the contestants grabbed their suitcases and went running inside, screaming about how beautiful and amazing it was.

The redhead was the last inside, bag slung over his shoulder, milling around. Each of the girls was jumping on a bed in an eager rush to claim it as their own, but he was perfectly content with whichever bed he would be stuck with. Regardless, he was going to be forced to sleep in a room full of girls anyway.

He found a bed in a modern looking room. It was a standard twin with black and white checked sheets and bright green pillows. He tossed his bag down on it, sat down, and pulled his phone out of one of the pockets of his cargo shorts. He flipped it open, but remembered he had turned it off, and opted to just shove it back in his pocket.

It took about another hour for everyone to get settled in, but once they did, a small brunette started coming around to the rooms and yelling that everyone should go into the living room/mini home theater so that they could introduce themselves to each other.

The redhead sighed and rubbed his tired eyes and the odd, teardrop like tattoos underneath, forcing himself up off the bed and into the hallway. He saw that all of the others were coming out, looking just as tired as he was, but wanting to get this done and over with anyway.

The camera crew was following them studiously, almost like a bunch of lost puppies with high quality recording equipment. They were moving slowly, but they all made it into the room nonetheless. The couch, loveseat, and lounge chairs were all already taken, so the redhead opted to stand behind one of the chairs.

"Alright!" The brunette said. "Well, I'll start, and then we'll just go around in a circle or something. Um…well, my name is Mary, I'm 22, and I have a degree in interior design." She smiled at everyone, turning to see who would go next.

"My name is Miranda." The voice came from the chair that the redhead was now leaning on. He looked down and saw that she had strawberry blonde hair and had her hands on her lap. "I'm 21, and I'm a dancer gone model, I suppose."

They continued on like this with all the girls in the room; another brunette named Emily, a blonde name Brieanna (not Brianna, Brieanna), a redhead named Sarah, yet another brunette named Rachel (there were, in fact, quite a few brunettes), another redhead named Katrina (but everyone called her Kat), a girl with black hair named Venus (her parents were astronomers), a girl with mahogany colored hair named Amber, a blonde named Mischa, a girl with mousy brown hair named Marianne, and yet another brunette named Jackie.

"So, what about Mr. Male Model over there?" Kat called, grinning. The redhead grinned back at her.

"My name is Axel, I'm 19, and…" He raised his eyebrows at the girls, smirking. "My boyfriend is about two feet shorter than me."

There was silence, and then the reaction that he had been hoping for exploded throughout all of them.

"Boyfriend?"

"You're gay?"

"What's his name?"

"Is he cute?"

"How old is he?"

Axel grinned, not at all minding being assaulted by so many questions, and cracked his knuckles.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, ladies. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some sleep I have to catch up on." He chuckled softly and walked around the stunned group of girls, back into his bedroom, and flopped on the bed, pulling his phone out again.

It took a while for it to start up, but once it was powered on, Axel saw what he had been hoping for: _One new text message_.

"And it is from?" He mumbled to himself, clicking on it and grinning as he recognized the number immediately. "Roxy."

The message was so obviously written by the small blonde, Axel couldn't help but chuckle again. Thirteen weeks without any Roxas was definitely going to be difficult.

_Hey Mr. Famous,_ it started. _Don't let living with a bunch of girls go to your head, okay?_

_Please,_ Axel started, licking his dry lips and cracking his toes (which had come free of his boots the minute he was inside). _You know I have eyes only for you._

He wondered idly how many people at the organization were going to give Roxas hell for watching America's Next Top Model, then realized that Roxas would definitely bitch about it to him when it started.

He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his bag (utilizing the skills of his overly long arms), prepared only to throw on an overly sized t-shirt over his boxers and pass out in that, but then decided that he'd better get his unpacking done now.

By the time he finished, it was three-thirty in the morning. Not too late (or early) for Axel, but when you've flown from God only knows where to L.A. and then been forced to drive for 'x' number of hours, one gets pretty tired.

--

Axel didn't remember falling asleep when he woke up. All he knew what that he must've slept on his shoulder wrong or something, because it was killing him. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was only eight in the morning, figured that none of the girls were up, and decided to attack the kitchen before they got their hands on it.

However, he was too tired to navigate through the plethora of hallways that were in the house. Somehow, he ended up in the front hall in front of the giant poster of Tyra and, what do you know, new Tyra-Mail.

He cleared his throat, stared at it for a second, grabbed it, then called, "Tyra-Mail!" Throughout the entire house. Almost immediately, he was surrounded by a swarm of tired girls and the camera crew.

"Tomorrow is your first photo shoot." He read, rubbing his eyes. "Y'all better pray that you're cool enough to fly with your crew. Love, Tyra."

There were whispered, 'What does that mean's and 'What's before Axel spoke up, only slightly dismayed that he was going to be stuck with girls who couldn't even decipher riddles.

"Its going to be in the air." He said. "The forecast for tomorrow is heat, heat, and more heat. That's what she means by 'cool enough to fly'."

They all stared at him in awe for a moment before they started to freak out about the challenge. Axel sighed and, taking advantage of the moment, somehow managed to slip undetected into the kitchen.

Much to his dismay, however, he was not alone. Kat was sitting at the small round table they had to use as a dinner table, a plate of eggs in front of her and a book in one hand.

"Good morning." She said, sipping her cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Axel replied, making his way to the fridge and looking around.

"Hey, if you want my eggs, you can have 'em." She said, turning around to look at Axel over her shoulder. "They're still warm. Made with butter and parmesan cheese."

"Why don't you want them?" Axel asked, walking over and sliding the plate from in front of her to in front of where he was about to sit.

"I don't like the brand of butter they have stocked here." She answered, folding her book up and setting it down. "I didn't realize it until after they were finished."

"That's too bad." Axel mumbled, digging into the food with the ravenous hunger that only a teenage boy could manage (almost twenty or not, he was still a teenager).

"So, nothing like living in a house full of bimbos, huh?" She asked, grinning. He smiled back at her, unwilling to expose his teeth for fear that there would be pieces of egg caught in them.

"I just hope I get eliminated before I go crazy or I win." She said, chuckling softly. "What about you?"

He finished the last of the eggs in two bites that should've been too big for him to fit in his mouth, and shrugged. "I'm here because I lost a bet, and everyone's always telling me how gorgeous I am." He laughed a little a pushed the plate away from him.

"Well, good luck to you." She muttered, sipping her coffee. He nodded.

"And you as well."

--

The photo shoot was miserable. They had to wake up at about seven in the morning as to get there on time, and it wasn't quite as hot as they said it would be, but it was still ridiculously warm.

In his wife beater and jeans, Axel was already starting to sweat. He prayed to God that he could be one of the first to go, so that by the time he had to look pretty for the photographer he wasn't a crisp.

"Hello ladies, and Axel." Tyra greeted them, looking very relaxed with her bikini and wet hair. "Are y'all excited?"

There was a murmured chorus of 'yes's and 'yeah's, the heat and curiosity about the shoot taking a little of the excitement out of it.

"Well today, you're going to be shooting in the air." Tyra continued. "We're going to hook you up to a bungee cord, and you're going to have to pose as you're falling into that river," She pointed behind her back. "And be fierce!"

All the girls craned their necks to get a good look at the river (Axel was so tall he could see it already) and a chorus of groans echoed throughout their ranks.

"Now, off to hair and make-up with you!" And they scuttled into a waiting trailer.

First, the hair stylist tried to convince Axel to cut his hair, which he politely declined. Then, the hair stylist said that he wouldn't do Axel's hair unless it was cut. Subsequently, Axel was done much faster than the girls because he just had to go straight to make-up. He was, as he had hoped, the first person to go.

"Why, don't you look charming." Tyra said as he approached, giving him a once over. He looked down, realizing for the first time that he was going to have to do a photo shoot, falling through the air, wearing swim shorts that were only just hanging onto his skinny hips.

"I try my best." He answered, scratching his neck and crossing his arms. "When do I get to start?"

"Right now." She answered, smiling and patting his shoulder. "Can we get someone to hook this guy up?"

--

Ah, elimination. In all of the three episodes that Axel had seen in his life, it was the most stressful, most teary part of the competition. It was the first one, too, so there was hardly any criteria for eliminating people except for the judge's predictions.

Axel was the last one to be called forward, and he had to admit that he was a little nervous, despite the fact that he hadn't yet developed an attachment to the show. Hands shoved in pockets, he walked up the short runway and stood before the judges.

--

"Hey Roxy! Whatcha watchin'?" Demyx called, jumping on the couch next to Roxas and staring at the TV.

"America's Next Top Model. Axel's on, remember? Someone's about to get eliminated." Roxas didn't tear his eyes away from the TV.

"Oo. Interesting." Demyx said, moving into a more comfortable position and watching with him.

"Now, Axel, as I understand it, you had a little problem at hair and makeup?" Tyra asked, glancing down at something that was sitting in front of her, then back up at Axel.

Axel returned this with a nervous smile. "The hair stylist wanted to cut my hair, and he said he wouldn't style it if I didn't let him and…well, its like my trademark." He ran a hand through his fiery red mane, grinning. Tyra grinned back.

"Alright. I can relate to that. Now…let's look at your best shot."

An imagine showed up on the flat screen to Axel's left, and the image was unbelievable. It showed Axel's body, attached to a bridge by a bungee cord with a cityscape in the background, contorting impossibly in the air.

"Oh my." Miss J said, leaning back. "Can we get a close up on that?"

The image zoomed in on Axel's face, staring intently, almost angrily at the camera. It was…fierce.

"Wow." Tyra muttered. "That's an amazing shot." Axel smiled again, shuffling his feet.

"He never shuffles his feet." Roxas muttered, in awe. "That's such a good picture."

They finished their critique, the show went to a commercial. Roxas and Demyx sat in silent anticipation, and, just as the show was coming back on, Xigbar showed up.

"Hey guys." He said. "What're you watching?"

They both shushed him, but after a moment Demyx grabbed his hand and pulled him over. "Axel's on America's Next Top Model, remember?"

"I have 13 potential models in front of me." Tyra said, blinking slowly and melodramatically. "But only 12 photos in my hands. The person who's name I do not call must immediately return to the house, pack their belongings, and go home."

She looked at each of the contestants in turn, then slowly slid a picture out of her hands.

"Axel." She muttered. He grinned, came forward, and took the picture from her. "For Top Model's first male model, you're doing pretty well. Keep it up. Congratulations."

Axel smiled wider and muttered thank-you before going off to the side, Roxas's squeal of pleasure very hard to miss.

Tyra called 9 more names, until only Mary and Emily stood left, both looking very nervous.

"Will Mary and Emily please step forward?" Tyra whispered. They came forward, as instructed, both looking like they were on the verge of tears.

"Two beautiful girls stand in front of me." She said. "One," turning to Emily. "The judges think is very beautiful, but so far hasn't had any strong shots. And another," turning to Mary. "The judges think isn't all that pretty, but if she's given the right makeup and the right photographer, can be the most beautiful girl here. So who goes home?"

She looked between the two of them before drawing out a photo; Mary's. "This competition is all about potential. Congratulations."

Mary nodded, taking the photo, hugged Tyra, hugged Emily, then stepped away. But Roxas saw none of this.

"Axel got called first!" He yelled to both Demyx and Xigbar, who were now watching intently. "He's going to the next round!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

After a week, Axel was more than ready to go home. It wasn't the stress of the photo shoots that was killing him, nor the stress of "the industry." It was the stress of having to live with 11 girls 24/7, most of whom didn't shut up for 23 of said hours.

He called Roxas every day, using his cell phone because if he used the phone that had been provided at the house, their conversation would surly make it on television, and neither of them wanted it. When he wasn't busy eating or swimming or sleeping or wondering about the next photo shoot, he could most likely be found laying on his bed, texting Roxas.

They had arrived at the house on a Sunday. The show aired on Wednesdays. That meant that the camera crew had to follow them around Thursday through Sunday, then went back to the studio to edit the film to prepare it for the viewing public. Then, on Tuesday nights, they came back again to film them reading the Tyra mail. Wednesday mornings to film them waking up. Then, that camera crew went back to the studio to be switched out with another camera crew, who would film them for the next week.

It was while hiding in the bathtub, reading a little book that he had found under the sink, that Axel learned this. Amber and Miranda, two of the most talkative, gossipy girls in the house, wouldn't leave him alone about Roxas. Unfortunately for them, he had managed to slip away while they were scouring his room, trying to find his cell phone. Now, they were turning the house upside-down in an attempt to find him.

When he was about two-thirds of the way through the book, Kat came flying silently through the bathroom door, locking it behind her and hopping up on the counter, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Its occupied." Axel said, waving his hand at her. "Go away."

"Shut up, you Prima Donna." She said, glaring at him. "You're sitting in a bathtub, reading the camera crew's schedule that was probably supposed to be a kept secret, and in all likelihood texting your boyfriend. You're not going to die if I hide out with you."

"What are you hiding from?" He asked, closing the book at pulling out his cell phone.

"Amber and Miranda…they keep asking me where you're hiding, I kept telling them I don't know…" She shook her head, red hair falling all over her shoulders.

"Ah, I see." He said, opening it up and pressing speed dial 2, ready and waiting.

"And you? What are you hiding from?" She asked as Axel held the phone against his ear.

"Oh God. They won't leave me alone about--"

"Hello?"

"Roxas!" He practically jumped out of the tub, Kat off the counter along with him.

"Ha. Hey, Axel. What's up?" If Axel was with him, he would've been able to see right through the blonde's calm façade.

"Aw, c'mon Roxy! Aren't you happy to talk to me?"

Roxas laughed. "Yes, I'm happy to talk to you. How are you? Today's Tuesday, right? Don't you have a photo shoot tomorrow?"

"I'm fine, I miss you like crazy, today is Tuesday, and yes I do." He answered, chuckling. "God Roxas. I miss you so mu--"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because at that moment, a camera crew came bursting in with Miranda and Amber right behind them.

"There they are!" The both squealed, pointing at both Kat and Axel. "Look, they're having a secret relationship!"

"What the hell?" Axel yelled, accidentally dropping his phone, the lid snapping shut and disconnecting his call. "Fuck!" He screamed, picking it up and storming past the camera man, managing to spare both the girls a glare. He could feel Kat on his back.

--

"Good morning everyone!" Tyra said enthusiastically as they each stepped groggily out of the limo. They were in a more dangerous section of L.A.; places that people who valued their lives tended to stay out of. "How are well all feeling?"

There was another tired chorus of 'good's and 'okay's, just like there had been the week before.

"Awesome! Well, today, for your photo shoot, you're going to be posing as law enforcement. Each of you will be dressed as either a police officer, bounty hunter, or parole officer, and you will have to detain a suspect. You will each be shooting with some sexy male models, too." She grinned and the girls cheered, and Axel stared.

"Oh, and Axel." Tyra added, as though an afterthought. He felt so underappreciated. "You're going to be shooting with me."

All of the girls quieted at this, their gazes resting on him. The redhead just shrugged. "Awesome. Don't worry; I won't get too violent." He grinned and Tyra laughed.

"Alright! Of to hair and makeup with you!" And shooed them away.

--

Again, due to his lack of need for hair styling, Axel was the first to the shoot. He assumed that it would be like this for the rest of his duration on the show.

By the grace of God, he had been stuck with parole officer. Not only did this spare him from having to wear a skanky, revealing uniform like some of the other girls, but he actually got to wear normal clothes with just a badge hanging from his neck.

When he showed up, he saw that the Tyra he would be arresting looked a lot like a meth user.

"Ready?" She asked, smiling and revealing fake lost teeth.

"Are you?" Axel asked, quirking an eyebrow. "You're about to get your ass arrested, little missy."

She laughed again. "Ah, Axel. You're too much. Come on, let's go."

--

"Now, this week, you all had to pose as a certain type of law enforcement officer. Our judges today are the fabulous Miss J Alexander, runway extraordinaire, Mr. Nigel Barker, world famous photographer and director, and Twiggy, modeling icon." Tyra ran through her standard greeting, looking up at all the people in front of her.

"Alright…Axel." He stepped forward, hands in his back pockets, staring at the screen.

"Now, you were costumed as a parole officer, and you had to arrest none other than yours truly, violating her parole with a drug use." Two of the people on the judges' panel laughed, and Axel wasn't quite sure why, but didn't tear his gaze from the TV to find out.

"And here…is your best shot."

An image popped on the screen, and it was equally as good as if not better than last week's. It depicted Axel, a furious, intense, frustrated look on his face, one hand cuffing Tyra and the other crushing her face and shoulder into a brick wall.

Tyra, on the other hand, completed the photo. One of her shoulders was angled against Axel, as though she were struggling with him. She looked like she was trying to break free of his grasp, but giving up at the same time.

"Wow." Nigel said, leaning forward. "To tell you the truth, I don't think I've seen anyone shoot in a photo with Tyra and outshine her, but I think here I think you did exactly that."

"Really, this is an amazing photograph." Twiggy said, holding up her hand as she spoke as only the English do. "I mean, it honestly looks like a real honest arrest, but its very high fashion at the same time."

"Now, Axel." Tyra said, shaking her head. "Both this week and last week you've had amazing photos. And, before you even were selected for the final thirteen, your photo at the airport was amazing."

"Thank-you." He muttered, nodding.

"Well…I think that's all we have for you. Now the judges will deliberate, and determine which one of you will no longer be in the running for American's Next Top Model."

--

"I have eleven beautiful girls and one gorgeous man in front of me." Tyra said, smiling. "But only eleven photos in my hands. The person who's name I do not call must immediately return to the house, pack their belongings, and go home."

She pulled one out slowly, then showed it to the small crowd. "Two weeks on top, Axel." She said and he came forward and took the picture. "Stay strong."

"Thank-you." He muttered. Roxas was chewing on his fingernails, along with Demyx and Xigbar when Zexion strolled by, a stack on books in his arms.

"Hey, what are you guys watching?" He asked, arching his one visible eyebrow.

"America's Next Top Model." They all answered at once. Roxas blinked, then turned to face the other teen. "Axel lost that bet with Xaldin, remember? He had to at least sign up."

"Oh yeah." Zexion muttered, coming around to the front of the couch and sitting down next to Roxas. "I didn't think he'd actually get in, though."

"Yeah, neither did we." Roxas muttered, staring blankly at the TV screen as other girls were called up and took their photos. "He's actually pretty good, though. Right Dem?"

"Yeah." Demyx muttered, turning to look at Zexion. "I can't wait until you see some of his shots. Its amazing."

Zexion chuckled. "Well, maybe he really is as good looking as he's always preaching."

They all laughed lightly, then there was silence as they watched the remainder of the girls come up and collect their pictures. The bottom two this week: Mary and Sarah.

"Two beautiful girls stand before me." She said as they approached her. "One," she turned to Mary. "With all the potential in the world, but who isn't stepping up to the plate, and who has been in the bottom two for two weeks in a row. And another," turning to Sarah. "Who's personality has caused some problems with both photographers, hair, and makeup. So who goes home?"

There was a dramatic pause before Tyra pulled out a picture. "Mary."

The brunette's hand flew to her mouth to try to contain a sob, failed miserably, and she hugged Tyra.

"You really have to bring it, girl." She whispered, and Mary just nodded. Then Sarah came forward, crying, hugging Tyra and all the other girls. And Axel.

"You know, I don't know why she's getting all teary eyed." Roxas barked as she hugged Axel and Axel patted her back awkwardly. "I mean, she's only been on for two episodes."

"Please." Xigbar muttered. "You're just pissed because she's putting her hands on your man."

Roxas's expression dead panned. "Shut up, Xigbar."

"I call it like I see it." He replied. Demyx giggled, and Zexion just sat there with a look of plain amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

By week three, Axel was more than ready to go home. He had determined that listening to Xigbar and Luxord and Xaldin and Demyx and Lexeaus and Zexion banter back and forth almost nonstop was no thing in comparison to listening to the irrational tirades of these wannabes.

He missed Roxas. After reflecting on the last three months or so of their relationship, he determined that if they didn't have sex sometime in the near future he would spontaneously combust, turn into a pile of ashes, and blow away in the wind. Of course, he wasn't about to cheat on Roxas, and phone sex just wouldn't cut it.

It was a week after being ambushed in the bathtub that he decided he might as well start preparing to burst into flames without warning. This decision being made (after about six too many shots and lots and lots of crying, mind you) Axel returned from the bar he had been hiding out in and to the house.

He didn't think he was that drunk. But then again, when one finds themselves drinking in access, do they ever think they're drunk? Well, it must have been pretty obvious that he was, because what seemed like the second he was in the door, Katrina was marching up to him and took his shoulder forcefully.

"Axel." She said. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well," He began, slurring the word a little. Okay, so maybe that last shot was a little unnecessary. But it sure as hell felt good. "I was actually planning on beginning my will, figuring that if I'm going to spontaneously combust, I might as well leave my shit to someone."

"What?" She barked, leading him down one of the many, many hallways in the house. "Okay, well, whatever. You need to lay down. And drink some water. You're like, really drunk."

He snorted. "Please. This is nothing compared to Mardi Gras."

"How the hell does Mardi Gras factor into all of this?" She sat him down a bed that he was pretty sure was his, but not positive. "You know what? I don't want to know. Just…lay down. Let me get you a glass of water."

She left the room and he laid back on the pillow, closing his eyes and watching the colors that danced behind his eyelids. It wasn't long, however, before Kat was back in the room, standing next to Axel's bed with a glass of water in her hand.

"Sit up, Sleeping Beauty." She said. "I got you some water and some aspirin."

He groaned and sat up, taking the water and quickly swallowing the small, liquid filled capsules before falling back down on the bed again.

"Okay, I'm sober, you can leave now." He slurred, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"You're not sober, but I'm leaving anyway. Very clever of you to get drunk right before the photo shoot, too. You're going to have a wicked hangover in the morning." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Axel to himself.

--

"Axel, wake up!" A pillow was being thrown at him. The redhead groaned and buried his face in his pillow, wising that a) whoever was screaming would shut the hell up before he broke their neck and b) that his headache would go away.

He was vaguely aware that there was somewhere he needed to be, but for the life of him couldn't remember exactly where that was. He knew that this place required him to get up early and actually be a human being, and since that was pretty low on his list of things to do at the moment, he decided that this place could wait. Unfortunately, the person abusing him with a pillow didn't agree.

"Axel." Now, instead of screaming, the voice was low and dangerous. It kind of reminded him of Roxas when he was angry. "Get up, now. If you don't, you're going to be late for the photo shoot, and Tyra's going to kick you off."

"Good." He moaned, trying to block out the sound of this voice. It really was starting to get annoying. "I want to go home. I miss Roxas. And I think I'm going crazy."

"Axel, what would Roxas think of you if you just quit? And what about Xaldin? You're not going to let him win this bet that easily, are you?"

With that he removed the pillow from his face and glared at the violet eyes piercing his own, green ones. "How did you know about that?"

"You were talking about it in your sleep." She said, still low and dangerous. "Now get up, before we're late for the photo shoot. No way am I going to let you throw this away."

He continued to glare at her, but sat up and swung his legs out of bed, ignoring his throbbing head. "No wonder I'm gay." He muttered, stretching and standing up. "Women are _crazy_."

--

"Hello, ladies! And Axel." Tyra called, winking at them. "Welcome to your third photo shoot! There are only ten of you left now! Are you excited?"

It was a little later in the morning than most of their photo shoots, but still too early for Axel. His head was throbbing, he wanted to sleep, and the sun was hurting his eyes. The entire ride to the shoot, neither Amber nor Miranda would shut up about how drunk he had been the night before, and he had reacted by telling them that the only reason was because he was forced to stare at their ugly faces day in and day out.

"Yes." They all chorused, a little more enthusiastic than usual.

"Now, today, for your photo shoot, we're finally getting a little more into the exotic." She continued, narrowing her eyes and grinning. "You all are going to be dressed and made up as _cross_ dressers."

All of the girls squealed excitedly, and all heads turned to Axel. He cast Tyra a half glare half pleading look, and she returned it with a smirk/grin. "So, without further ado, off with you!" She said, turned, and walked away.

--

The outfit was absolutely tasteless. Axel figured that if he was going to be forced to, for a humiliating thirty minutes or so, dress like a woman, it might as well be a woman with good fashion sense. Unfortunately, he looked more like a hooker.

The girl who was dressing him obviously wanted to have fun with it. What she didn't take into consideration was that Axel would, in fact, have to _wear_ the clothes she was picking out. That's why he showed up at the shoot dressed in a hot pink mini-skirt, a bright green halter top, black men's pumps (designed especially for cross dressers), and a golden knit sweater. Thank God Tyra would be the photographer today.

"Why, don't you look adorable." She said, smiling.

"If by 'adorable' you mean like a hooker, then yes, I must agree with you." He answered, crossing his arms and feeling painfully self conscious. "May I ask, is there any particular reason you chose to do this particular theme for a photo shoot? Or is this just my karma finally catching up to me?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I thought that this was going to be the only shoot you wouldn't be able to score first place on and that it'd give the other girls a shot at number one. But now, looking at you…" She gave him a once over, then shook her head. "I think you might be _too_ good, Axel."

"So sue me." He muttered, sighing. "Are you ready to start? Because I sure as hell am."

She sighed. "Yeah, go, do your thing."

--

"Axel."

The redhead stepped forward, hands stuffed in his pockets as always, sniffed loudly, and looked expectantly at Tyra.

"Alright, this week, you were dressed as a cross dresser. Here's your best shot."

An image popped up on the screen, and it was, in a word frightening. Roxas squeaked a little, Demyx's eyes grew impossibly wide, and Xigbar and Zexion erupted into laughter.

It showed Axel dressed in his woman's getup, both hands placed flirtatiously on the back of a wooden chair. His hair had been yanked up into a messy ponytail, his eyes decorated with green eye shadow, cheeks with a faint pink blush, and lips with a pink lipstick. He was grinning, exposing both rows of his perfect, straight white teeth. One knee was bent so that it was hovering slightly in the air, and his eyes were cast on something the camera couldn't see. He looked like a girl.

"Axel, I condone you." Miss J said. "You do it much, much better than I do." The redhead only laughed nervously.

"Axel, to tell you the truth, none of us thought you were going to be able to pull this off." Nigel said. "But quite frankly, high fashion speaking, this is an amazing shot."

"Thank-you." He muttered softly, and walked back into the group of ten girls.

"Alright." Tyra said. "The judges will deliberate, and then one of you will be eliminated."

The show went to commercial, and Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, and Xigbar all glanced at each other.

"Roxas." Xigbar muttered. "Tell me the next time you talk to him you're breaking up."

"Hell no." Roxas muttered, his voice distant. "But that shot was…I mean…Axel…"

"Uh-huh." Demyx muttered, nodding his head.

"I agree." Zexion said, nodding as well. "It was the scariest thing any of us has ever seen."

--

"Ten beautiful models stand before me." Tyra said solemnly. "But I only have nine photos in my hands. The person who's name I do not call must immediately return to the house, back their belongings, and go home."

She slid one photo from the envelope. "Axel." She muttered. "You've been going strong three weeks in a row. Congratulations."

"Thank-you." He muttered, grinning.

The four Nobodies found themselves anxious for the final two. Naturally, they all realized that this was painfully odd, but they each found that none of them cared. Roxas was chewing on his nails, Demyx was virtually rocking back and forth, and Xigbar and Zexion were staring so closely at the TV that they were probably going to get a headache later.

"Will Mary and Marianne please step forward?" She whispered. They came forward, and Roxas swore that if this Mary girl wasn't going to have a mental breakdown anytime in the near future, she was going to come pretty damn close.

"You two stand before me for two entirely different reasons. One," She turned to Mary. "Who just doesn't seem to be bringing it, no matter how many chances we give her. And another," She turned to Marianne, and she tensed immediately. "Who has been accused of breaking one of our most sacred rules."

Marianne gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Marianne." She whispered. "One of the contestants recently came to me and said you were purging. Then, two days later, another came to me. I now have reason to believe that these accusations are true. And that is why, tonight there will be a double elimination."

She pulled the last photo out of her hand, and it was blank. Both Mary and Marianne burst out crying. "I'm sorry." Tyra whispered.

There was hugging and there was more crying. When the girls came over to Axel, he just smiled and stepped back, holding up his hands. Which caused more crying, because the two girls only felt that they were being rejected further.

"I'd say that's depressing, but its really not." Roxas said, turning to the others on the couch. "I mean, they both really needed to go home."

"At least Axel's still on, and from the looks of it doing very well." Zexion added, pulling out a book that he had hidden somewhere and burying his nose in it.

"I really hope he wins." Demyx said, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, except he wouldn't be able to keep the prize." Xigbar muttered. "I mean, once this thing is over and Superior realizes he's gone, he's going to have to haul his ass back here so that he doesn't get killed."

Roxas just shrugged. "Either way, he's made it way further than anyone thought he would."

* * *

A/N: Okay! So! I totally figured out how to upload fifteen plus documents. So no worries! Updates will come soon!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello ladies! …And Axel." Tyra was at the house. It was a Tuesday, and they were supposed to be at a photo shoot, but instead Tyra decided to surprise them by giving them each one-on-one time with her. All the girls were thrilled, taken exception to Kat. She and Axel were the only ones who seemed completely indifferent.

"So, are you guys ready to tell me your deepest, darkest secrets?" She asked, narrowing her eyes almost playfully. The other seven contestants squealed, Axel and Kat exchanged a look, and shrugged.

"Alright. Well, I'll call you each up, one at a time, and the rest of you can have the day to yourselves as you wait! And first off we have…Miranda!" She squealed, and the friends that she had apparently made all patted her on the back and wished her good luck.

Once Tyra was gone, Axel and Kat retreated to the bathroom, which had become their mutual hiding place. Due to the fact that the maintenance crew that was supposed to replace the lock on the door that the camera man had so cleverly broken never arrived, Axel was forced to do it himself (all the girls thought that just because he was a guy he could magically fix everything that was broken). So, just to ensure that the same incident wouldn't occur twice, he triple locked it.

Kat was armed and ready with a book so thick at first Axel thought it was an encyclopedia, and he had his phone out and was pressing speed-dial two within seconds of bolting the third lock.

"You calling Roxas?" Kat asked, opening the book somewhere in the middle and scanning the page to find where she left off last.

"Naturally." Axel said. "I miss that kid so much."

"Yeah, you say that every time you call him." She muttered, glancing up from the assault of words and giving Axel a soft, understanding look.

"That's because its true." He said, the ringing of the phone beginning to irritate him. It was hardly a substitute for Roxas's voice.

"Whatever." Kat murmured. "And if its been ringing this whole time, you're probably going to get his voicemail."

As if on queue, an obviously recorded message spoke from Axel's phone. "_Hey, its Roxas. Sorry you missed me, but I'm most likely setting Marluxia's stuff on fire with Axel. I'll call ya later!_" Beep.

"Hey, Roxy, its me." Axel started, falling backwards in the bathtub that he had claimed as his own and leaning his head back against the wall. "I'm going to assume that your phone died and Xigbar or someone stole your charger, so…I'll call you later. Bye." He snapped his phone shut and looked up at the ceiling, sighing.

"He didn't answer, I take it?" Kat asked, looking up from her book. Axel just shook his head.

"Eh, don't worry Red." She muttered, turning back to her book. "You'll get a hold of him eventually."

--

"Alright Axel! Your turn!" Tyra called. He looked up from his comfortable position in the bathtub and glanced around.

"My turn for what?" He muttered sleepily to Kat, who, he swore, had powered through half of the book during his short nap.

"To be interrogated by the head wench." She answered. "Have fun."

Axel hauled himself out of the bathtub, walked over to the door, and unlocked the three locks there. He opened it and was halfway out when he turned around. "Wish me luck?"

"Ha. Yeah. You're gonna need it." She didn't even look up as Axel turned around and shut the door behind him, making his way almost reluctantly to the room where Tyra was holding her "sessions."

--

"Axel, you look sad." She muttered. He hated the way her expression grew soft, but he figured that she was probably just being empathetic.

"I guess I am, kind of." He answered, crossing his legs and cracking his knuckles.

"Why?"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of Roxas." At that, he pulled out his phone and flipped it open, just in case he had missed a call or a text. Nothing.

"You two are close, then?" She asked, smiling. To Axel, it all seemed so fake. Or maybe he was just in a bad mood.

"Yeah…yeah, we're pretty close."

"He's your boyfriend, right?"

"Um…yeah."

"You look tired."

"I am tired." At the mention of the lack of sleep he'd been getting, Axel reached up and rubbed his eyes, checked his phone again. Nothing.

"Axel." Tyra leaned forward and smiled at him. It was undeniably genuine, regardless of what the redhead thought. "Talk to me."

He sighed. It was hardly an impossible request. As a matter of fact, it was very simple. It was…too simple. So he spilled. "Its just…I can't stand being around this many psycho girls." He said, for the first time looking her in the eye. "I mean, they won't shut up about me and Roxas, because apparently its just the cutest thing on Earth. I mean, Kat's pretty cool. She like, gives me personal space, y'know? But the rest of 'em won't leave me alone. And to make things worse, I haven't seen Roxas in nearly four weeks. And when I'm not…" He took a deep breath. "When I'm not around him I get…anxious."

"Why do you think that is?" Tyra whispered.

"Well, we had this little…roadblock, in our relationship a few months ago. I mean, we were together, then we kind of broke up, but not really, and then something happened and….now we're back together again. But I mean, every time I'm away from him for this long, I…" He glanced up at her and smiled weakly, then shook his head. "I'm afraid that he won't be there when I get back.

--

"Hey, what are you guys watching?" Lexaeus asked, walking past the couch, then stopped and did a double take.

"Poor Axel!" Roxas sobbed into Demyx's shoulder. Demyx was sitting there, patting Roxas's back, and Xigbar and Zexion were in the vicinity, looking as though they were unsure of what to do. "I can't b-believe…I mean…I th-thought…" He couldn't finish his sentence before lapsing into another crying fit, soaking the shoulder of Demyx's organization uniform.

"Uh…guys." Lexaeus said, backing up and turned to Zexion. "What's wrong with him?"

Zexion sighed and walked around the back of the couch, up to Lexaeus's side. The blonde slid an arm around his shoulders out of habit, and Zexion just shook his head pitifully. "We're watching America's Next Top Model, and--"

"Um, why?"

"Remember how Axel lost that bet to Xaldin?" Zexion turned to face Lexaeus fully, his arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah…"

"Well he had to try out for America's Next Top Model, and he actually got on. And, well, Roxas got us all hooked on it." He blushed a little and cleared his throat. "Well anyway, Axel just like, completely opened up to Tyra on camera about when Roxas left, and how he was afraid that Roxas would be gone every time he left him alone, and…"

He motioned over towards Roxas, who was still sobbing. "You can see the outcome."

"My poor baby!" The blonde cried, sniffling and sitting up, hugging his knees to his chest. "D-do you th-think he'll be okay?"

"Roxas, I'm sure he'll be fine." Demyx cooed, rubbing his shoulder. He shot a furtive glance at Xigbar, who walked over and hesitantly patted Roxas on the back.

"Yeah, thirteen, I wouldn't worry about him." He muttered. "I mean, this is Axel we're talking about. I'm sure he'll survive another eight weeks or so, right?"

"Ah, poor kid." Lexaeus muttered. "I knew he shouldn't've left in the first place."

"Lex," Zexion muttered. "You're not really helping."

"What is there to help?" The blonde asked. "It looks like they've got it under control."

Zexion snorted, tossing his slate grey hair to the side before turning to walk back to the couch. "Whatever."

"Hey," Lexaeus called, and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist. Zexion tried to break free, but didn't try very hard and subsequently failed miserably. "You know he's going to be fine. Both of them."

"Yeah, yeah." Zexion muttered. Just then, Roxas reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, tried to turn it on.

"Hey," He said, glancing around at all of them. "Where's my charger?"

In response, Xigbar snickered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tyra mail!" It was only the fifth or so time that Axel had heard the call resonate throughout the house, and, quite frankly, he wanted it to be the last. Sure, he took good pictures. Sure, the judges and photographers liked his light, carefree personality. But for some strange reason, Xaldin had been able to see past all of that, and see exactly how miserable the redhead would be after a while.

He forced himself out of the kitchen, where he had been enjoying a very tasty breakfast consisting of eggs, toast, and bacon, and into the main hall where all of the ridiculously excited girls were waiting.

Somehow, and Axel wasn't quite sure how this had happened, Kat had been the one holding the small little envelope. She was looking around her, her expression a mixture of fear and disgust, all of the girls completely missing it because they were so trained on the letter.

"Well?" Rachel asked excitedly. She was leaning on Kat's shoulder, trying to get a better look at the fine print.

"Well what?" Kat asked, and tossed in the air above the girls' heads. They all started freaking out, trying to get to it before it touched the ground. "If you want to read it, read it. I'm not going to do it for you."

As it happened, at that moment she spotted Axel and came walking over, her arms crossed.

"What's the verdict?" He asked, clearing his throat and pulling out his phone. One new text message. "Oh, wait, hold that thought."

He quickly opened the message and glanced at the number, but his face fell immediately.

_Axel, dont expekt a txt frm rox. i stol his chargr._

"I swear to God…" He muttered, clenching his available fist, snapping his phone shut, and shoving it back in his pocket. "I'm going to _kill_ Xigbar."

"…Right." Kat said, and unfolded her arms to crack her knuckles. "Bad news, I take it?"

"Didn't I tell you that I thought he probably stole Roxas's charger?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No."

"Oh. Well, I think Xigbar stole Roxas's charger. And, I guess I just kind of got confirmation." His nose twitched involuntarily.

"When was it sent? He might've gotten it back by now." Axel just shrugged in response.

"When Roxas gets it back, he'll call. But anyway. What's the verdict?"

"Tomorrow's photo shoot is going to be…" She sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose. "If I interpreted that correctly, its going to be a cosplay."

Axel burst into laughter. "Seriously?" He asked, the laughed quickly dying to giggles and the giggles quickly tying to an amused hum.

"Yeah, seriously."

"That's fucking awesome."

--

If given a choice between waking up at five o'clock in the morning every Wednesday (and other days, on rare occasion) and waking up next to Roxas at whatever time he goddamn wanted to every morning, Axel would've chosen the latter.

Every Wednesday when he got up, he went through the same ritual: shower, hair, teeth, clothes, breakfast, nap, Roxas, leave. However, due to the fact that Xigbar had stolen Roxas's charger and his phone was all but incapable of that magical five minutes of conversation even with no battery power, his Roxas time had been cut very, very slim.

Instead he contented himself with sending the blonde little "update" messages that he knew he would receive when the battery was fully charged once more. This particular morning, the message consisted of how much Axel missed him, how much he wished he would get sent home already, and how much he wanted to kill Xigbar.

Around six thirty or so, the other girls started to wake up. It was during this time that Axel was generally engrossed in a conversation with Roxas; he didn't have to hide out to talk to him, and the conversation was pretty much completely private. It was nice.

They were supposed to leave by seven thirty, but when you have seven girls who each want to take a shower (Kat showered the night before), and there are only three showers in the entire house, seven thirty usually gets pushed to seven thirty-five or so. And, as Tyra continuously reminded them, five minutes could be the difference between a job and no job.

However, that day, they were out of the house by seven thirty. Half the girls were sleeping in the limo, too tired to even be excited about the shoot, and the rest were either staring out the window or playing with their phones. Normally, Axel would've hung up on his deep conversation with Roxas and resorted to texting him. But, seeing as that would obviously not be the case, he just observed.

The photo shoot was in a dressed up warehouse. Hair, makeup, wardrobe, all of it was in this building that couldn't've been more than 500 square feet. Looking around, Axel wondered why the hell they were in a place that didn't have a little more room, knowing that ANTM could afford something larger than this, but then decided that it wasn't really that important.

"Good morning, all!" Tyra called, coming toward them in an outfit that could've passed for cosplay, but for some reason didn't really cut it. "How are we this morning?"

"Good." The all said, awake now that Tyra was in front of them and the shoot was actually real.

"Alright. So, today, for your photo shoot, you are going to be something that is rather exotic." Axel thought cosplay was hardly exotic, but he didn't care enough to correct her so she just kept going on. "You are going to be _cosplaying_! Does anyone here watch anime?"

Really, did you need to watch anime or read manga to cosplay? Or did you just have to know the characters? The redhead blinked, thinking this over, as all the girls looked around with painfully confused expressions.

"Alright." Tyra continued, clearly disappointed. "Well cosplay is when you dress up as a character from an anime and you do…things." She clearly hadn't really thought out the photo shoot beyond this point, but did that really matter? It wasn't like they would be going to an anime convention or anything.

"So! Do any of you have favorites that you would like to dress up as?"

Axel's hand shot in the air, and Tyra gave him a half excited half curious looks. "Reno, Final Fantasy, dibs."

--

"Axel, how come you aren't in costume yet?" Tyra asked as he approached the photo shoot, and he smirked.

"I am in costume."

"You just look like you changed your clothes and got…goggles."

"Tyra," He began in a let's-be-honest tone. "Why do you think I chose him? Its scary, really. We look _exactly alike_."

Tyra sighed. "You sure do. But really, Axel, do you think that's fair to the other girls?"

"I'm not here to be fair, Tyra." He said, folding his hands behind his back and giving her a once over. She was a good three or four inches shorter than he was. He figured it'd take about five minutes to get her to stop breathing (if she fought back), less if he just broke her neck. "I'm here to win."

"But Axel, you're _so good_." She said. "Don't you think you should at least give the other girls a shot?"

"You're killing my self-esteem."

"We're not on camera."

"You're a judge." He said, and shrugged. "If you don't want me to be in first place, don't make me first place every week. The final decision lies with you. So don't start blaming me for having good pictures."

"Axel, you have no idea how many tears I've seen. I don't judge people on whether or not I'm going to hurt their feelings."

"Well then, we don't have a problem, do we?" He smiled sweetly and walked over to the little backdrop that had been set up for the shoot, already posing. "Tell me when to start."

--

"Roxas?"

"What?"

"You're phone's charged!" The blonde's head snapped up at this, and he immediately ran from his very comfortable seat on the couch and over to where Zexion was reading, and where he had been called.

"It is?"

Zexion glanced up and then waved his hand in the direction of his phone. "You know how you set that really annoying ring tone for when the battery's full?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it just went off."

Roxas virtually pounced on the phone and yanked it out of the wall, flipped it open, and turned it on. The first thing he saw:

_57 new text messages_.

"Oh my God." He murmured, opting for the "view later" option and pressing speed dial two. "I have to call Axel."

--

"Nine potential models stand before me." Blink. "But I only have eight photos in my hands. The person who's name I do not call must immediately return to the house, back their belongings, and go home."

Photo one. "Brieanna."

Photo two. "Axel."

"Hey, what're you guys watching?" Luxord. Simultaneously, Roxas, Xigbar, Demyx, Zexion, and Lexaeus shushed him. He walked over to the edge of the couch and sat down (forcing Zexion to move onto Lexaeus's lap. Not that he cared.) studying the TV.

"Looks like America's Next Top Model. Is that Axel?" He leaned in a little closer, eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Roxas said, tearing his gaze from the screen for a commercial break. "You know how he lost that bet to Xaldin, and he had to sign up for America's Next Top Model?"

"Yeah."

"Well, somehow he actually got on." Xigbar continued, and Roxas snorted. "What?" He asked, defensive.

"Somehow?" Roxas raised his eyebrows. "You've got to be kidding me. Axel got on because he's _hot_."

"Rox, you know you're the only one in the castle who thinks that." Lexaeus murmured.

"In the castle? Good. But did you see how, in the first week or two, Tyra was totally trying to flirt with him? And, naturally, being Axel…" He trailed off.

"He was clueless, right." Zexion finished.

"America thinks he's hot. The judges think he's hot. That's how he got on." The blonde shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if he wins just because Tyra has a crush on him."

"How come you're not getting all jealous like you did a few weeks ago?" Xigbar asked, nudging Roxas with his elbow.

"Because." He answered. "She is so not his type."

* * *

A/N: HA! Axel cosplaying Reno. So, I've totally figured out this whole fifteen document limit thingy, so...no worries! I'll be uploading stuff like no tomorrow. And updating. And all that great stuff. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you miss me?" Axel murmured, absently picking at the hem of his shirt.

"Of course I miss you. I'm miserable without you. All the guys at the castle keep picking on me, and there's no one here to protect me. And you know how I hate falling asleep alone." His phone answered, and he smiled.

"Maybe I can get some cash and get you a plane ticket, and you can come visit me and stay at the house and all that great shit."

"Axel, I don't think that would really fly with the producers. But I appreciate the sentiment." Roxas sighed softly. "I really, really miss you though. Six weeks is a long time."

"Christ, you two should get a room." Kat murmured, turning a page in her book (a new one, twice as long) and raising her eyebrows at Axel.

"Shut up." He barked.

"What?" Roxas.

"No you, Roxy. Kat. She's being jealous because she doesn't have a boyfriend and I do." He giggled a little (a gesture that only Roxas could cause) and continued picking at his shirt.

"Aw, Axel." Roxas chuckled softly and fell back on his bed, deeply inhaling the sweet cinnamon scent that he swore had been absorbed by the mattress and pillows. "You're so sweet." Pause. "…To me."

"Rox, that's because everyone else in the world is undeserving of my kindness." He slid down in the bathtub a little, now trying to hide from the daggers Kat was shooting with her eyes.

"Ah…damn it. Superior needs me for some shit. Call me later, 'kay?" Roxas glared out his open bedroom door and into the hallway where Xemnas's voice was coming from.

"Aw…okay." Axel murmured, face falling. "I love you, Roxy."

"Love you too, Axel." Roxas said, smiling. "Bye."

"Bye." Click.

Axel snapped his phone shut and shoved it back in one of his pockets, inching up a little, daring a glance at Kat. She was buried in her book once more, but her posture was far more tense than it had been before.

"You know, if you hate listening to our calls so much, you shouldn't hang out it my bathroom." He said, cracked his knuckled, hand twitching longingly towards his phone.

"Oh, so its _your_ bathroom now?" She slammed her book, somehow remembering her page, and giving Axel an incredulous look.

"Hey, I thought to hide out in here first, and I installed that high-tech, totally unnecessary locking system that you demanded." He shrugged.

"I did not demand it." She said, and hopped down from her spot on the counter to sit on the floor next to the bathtub. "Plus, its not my fault that I'm in a bad mood."

"Well then who's fault is it?" He asked, the incredulous look now his.

"Mother Nature's."

"How so?"

"Axel, don't be stupid." She said, drawing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on their peak. "Its…_that_ time of month."

"Oh, God, T.M.I." He said, wrinkling his nose and sticking his tongue out. "That's so nasty. I totally didn't have to know that. Ew."

"Hey, you asked." She said, grinning. "I mean, you're a guy. You have it so easy, and you totally don't realize it."

"Oh yeah, I have it so easy." He said, standing up and stretching. He stepped out of the bathtub, began undoing the series of locks that they had for protection against the bimbos, and opened the door. "Its just too bad that I'm gay, shunned by the majority of men and adored by the majority of women." He laughed humorlessly. "Buck up, loser."

She ran out the door after him, slamming it shut. "Hey, I am not a los--"

"TYRA MAIL!!!"

--

"Wow! There are only eight of you left! Can you believe it?" It was early, Axel was tired, Tyra was excited, and the two remaining redheads were not in a good mood.

"No!" Half of them shouted, and Axel cringed softly, desperately wishing Roxas would materialize out of thin air and save him from this nightmare. Of the blondes remaining in the contest, none of them were half as fun as the one he wanted to see most.

"Well, today is a very special day, regardless of what cycle you're in." She continued. The air was uncharacteristically cold for L.A., and everyone but Axel was miserable. "Today is…makeover day!"

Screams of excitement erupted from their small crowd. Miranda and all of her friends were jumping all over each other, jumping all over Tyra, yelling. Even Kat looked a little excited, smiling up at Axel occasionally. However, when he didn't return the gesture, she gravitated over to Amber, whom she had somehow become friends with.

Tyra waited for the melee to die down a little before smiling and indicating with her hands the direction in which they were supposed to go. "Well, aren't you excited? Go, get surprised! Get a new look!"

Axel seized the opportunity. "Tyra." He said in a low voice, coming over to her as everyone else gravitated in the opposite direction. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" She asked. Her expression was innocent, but, and maybe it was just Axel, he could've sworn he could see an evil glint hiding in her eyes.

"The makeover." He said. "Its not happening. I'm sorry."

"Axel," She sighed. "You know that if you ever want to become a model, you're going to have to deal with people changing your look all the time. That's part of what this makeover is for."

"Tyra." He said, giving her the most firm, stubborn expression he could manage. "I'm not doing that makeover."

She sighed. "Why are you being like this? Why are you refusing to do certain things, and acting a little less than excited about others?"

"Because I'm not going to lie to you and suck it up when I don't like something." He said bluntly. "Believe it or not, I'm not some bimbo who's just dead set on fame. Sorry."

She shook her head. "Fine. Whatever. I'll have someone call your driver and take you back to the house until the other girls are done with their photo shoot."

--

"So you didn't do it?"

"I didn't do it." Axel was rejoicing in the emptiness of the house, cooking for himself, eating while in the hot tub, and talking to Roxas.

"I'm proud of you, Axel." Roxas said, smiling. "I don't know. I think I might've loved you a little less if you didn't have that crazy mane of hair that I love so much."

"That's the only reason I didn't let 'em touch it, Rox." He said, shoving a mouthful of Easy Mac in his mouth and smiling softly. "I knew you'd hate it, whatever they made it."

On the other end, Roxas was quiet for a second before he spoke up softly. "I really, really miss you, Axel." He whispered.

"Oh…Rox." Axel said, sitting straight up and running a hand through his hair. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…you're not crying, are you?"

Sniffle. "N-no…" Axel could see the blonde in his mind's eye, sitting on the bed that they shared, tearing streaking down his cheeks, trying to muffle his sobs. It killed him.

"Oh, Roxy, don't cry." He said, desperately wishing there was something he could do more than mutter comforting words and wish he was there. "Its okay, love. You're going to see me so, so soon…"

"B-but…" Roxas cried, sucking in deep breaths and trying to calm himself down. "Its been l-like…six weeks…"

"You've made it this far, though." Axel said softly, his knees coming up to his chest through no will of his own and his free arm hugging them tightly, wishing they were Roxas. "Its not that long, love. I promise."

"Who're you talking to?" Miranda asked, striding out into the patio/hot tub area in a bikini and sliding down next to Axel. He glared at her.

"W-who's that?" Roxas asked, finally getting control of himself again and swatting the tears from his eyes.

"Just another person who lives in the house, Roxy." Axel whispered. "Don't worry about it. You know I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered. "Axel?"

"Hm?"

"You know I don't care if you win, right?"

At this, Axel actually laughed. "I know, Roxy. I love you too."

"I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

"Alright. Bye, Rox."

"Bye."

Axel snapped his phone shut and placed it on the ground next to him, finished off his Easy Mac, and turned to Miranda. "What the hell do you want?"

"Hey, relax." She said, smiling. He had a terrible feeling, and was half ready to jump out of the tub at a moment's notice. "I just want to talk~"

"Um, honey, I hate to be the one to tell you this." He said, raising his eyebrows and placing his hands on either side of the underwater seat. "But you don't just want to talk to me. What're you after?"

She chuckled and slid closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well, if you want to get right down to the point…"

Axel didn't want to wait around long enough to see what she was going to do with her other hand. He was up and out of the water just as her lips arrived where the nape of his neck would've been.

"Don't do that again." He said, his expression a half glare, half one of shock. He leaned down and grabbed his phone and mac'n'cheese bowl, keeping one eye on her hurt, rejected expression the entire time. "Or I promise, Tyra will find out and you will be faced with a sexual harassment charge."

She pouted. "Aw, c'mon Axel." She said. The rejected/hurt expression, he feared, was long gone. "You don't ever mess around? Its not like Roxas has to find out."

He pointed at her, stepped back in the house. "Don't _ever_ say that again, and for the love of God do not come near me."

As he retreated in the bathroom, dressed and dry, he discovered Kat. She took one look at him and jumped off the couch, crossing her arms and giving him the concerned expression that he hated on her. "What happened to you?"

"Miranda tried to seduce me." He said flatly, deciding that it would probably be better to forget the entire thing ever happened and go numb whenever someone tried to bring it up. "She failed miserably."

"Oh you poor thing." She said, led him into the bathroom, and he fell into the tub. "Was it life scarring?"

"No…its just, the worst part is…" He shook his head. "She did it right after she walked in on me talking to Roxas."

--

"Will Axel and Miranda please step forward." Tyra whispered. Roxas, Xigbar, Demyx, Luxord, Zexion, and Lexaeus were all sitting on the edge of their seats, absolutely dying.

"This week, I have two entirely different people standing in the bottom two in front of me, for two entirely different reasons. Two people I was sure I would never see up here." She said, then turned to Miranda. "One, who has been accused of breaking one of our house rules and possibly harassing another model. And another," She turned to Axel. "Who refused to participate in a photo shoot." He snorted.

Tyra raised her eyebrows. "You think this is humorous, Axel?" She asked.

"Please." He said, and looked her in the eye. "I'm not here because I refused to participate in a photo shoot. I'm here because I didn't do what you wanted me so badly to do, and if you don't have control over the contestants, you don't like the way this show goes."

Tyra gave Axel and incredulous look, along with Miranda, along with the rest of the contestants. "Is that what you believe?" She asked.

"Of course its what I believe." He said. "I mean, even if I do go into the industry, which I doubt I will, but should that happen, the circumstances wouldn't change. They can either do what they can within the limits I set, or I don't get the shoot." He shrugged.

There was silence for a moment before Tyra began to nod. "Well, I know that we judges all appreciate a model who stands up for what they believe in, regardless of how…trivial, it might be. So Axel, congratulations."

Each of the five members sitting on the couch breathed a sigh of relief as Miranda burst into tears, along with her four other friends on the show, and Xaldin came waltzing over.

"Hey, are you guys watching America's Next Top Model?" He asked, chuckling. "Is Axel on?"

"Yes." They all answered at once.

"What?" He barked, throwing himself on the couch in between Demyx and Xigbar and staring at the TV.

"He's on." Roxas said, and turned to him. "And he just made it to the next round. Final seven."


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe they let you stay on." Kat murmured, staring into space for a while before glancing at Axel.

"Yeah, good luck to you too." He said, staring at his phone intently, waiting for the vibration that would indicate a reply from Roxas. "But hey, refusing a photo shoot and sexually harassing one of your housemates are two completely different things."

"Axel, she didn't sexually harass you."

"Yes huh!" The phone started to vibrate, and the redhead snatched it up, scanned quickly through Roxas's reply, opened his full keyboard, and quickly began to type out one of his own.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not even listening to me?" She asked, glaring at the phone.

"Because I'm not." Axel replied, snapping it shut and glancing up at her innocently. Or, as innocently as Axel could manage. "Roxy's filling me in about how he's getting all of that guys at the organization hooked on ANTM."

"What the hell is this organization that you keep babbling about?" Kat asked, cocking her head.

"If I could, I would, but I can't." Axel answered, shrugging. "Top secret."

She just shook her head. "Whatever. How many guys has he gotten hooked on it, anyway?" She pretended that no, it wasn't odd that twelve guys and one girl all lived together in this "castle" that Axel wasn't allowed to tell her about. Totally not odd at all.

"Well, according to him, because he _has_ been watching it since episode one, he got Xigbar, Demyx, Luxord, Xaldin, Zexion, and Lexaeus all hooked. Which is pretty remarkable, considering that a few months ago Zexion was ranting about how TV rots the brain and you couldn't pull Demyx and Xaldin away from each other long enough to watch an episode."

"Dude," Kat was shaking her head before he was even finished. "No way in hell am I going to be able to keep up with you. I don't know any of the people you're talking about. Sorry."

Axel shrugged. "Its fine, if your pea brain can't keep up with my shattering logic. I understand." His signature smirk slid onto his face just as his phone began to vibrate again.

"It's a miracle I can get you away from Roxas long enough to go to the goddamned photo shoots." She murmured.

"Oh, stop being jealous." Axel snapped his keyboard shut, opened the phone up to the keypad, and pressed speed dial two. "Its not my fault you don't have a boyfriend. Or that I'm _completely in love_."

She snorted and opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, Roxas picked up on the other line.

"Roxy!" Axel yelled, grinning. "How are you?"

--

After each of the over tired, over worked (to a degree) models stepped out of the van, Tyra came forth, as she always did.

"Ladies!" She said. Then, "…and Axel. Welcome to your seven-week photo shoot!"

This was met by a chorus of very painfully unenthusiastic cheering. For some reason completely unknown to any of the contestants, Tyra had wanted them up at a screaming three o'clock in the morning. Axel and Kat had concluded at two (for neither of them had thought it necessary to actually go to bed) that she probably wanted the catch the very, very, very early morning lighting.

"Now today's photo shoot is in celebration of a very special day." She said. "Or rather, a very special day to some. I found this trivia a while ago, and I thought it was very interesting. So, can anyone tell me if they recognize the beginning of this poem?"

She cleared her throat. "_Remember, remember, the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot._"

Rachel snorted. "Duh. That's the first few verses from a poem celebrating Bonfire Night, or Guy Fawkes night." When she was met by no reaction other than a lonesome clap from Tyra, she glanced around. "Guy Fawkes? The one who tried to blow up Parliament in 1605, killing King James I?"

"Rach, hun, I hate to break it to you," Brieanna whispered. "But you're like, the only person on Earth who knows this stuff."

She snorted. "Whatever."

"Well anyway." Tyra continued. "The reason I called you all out here so early is because we are going to build a Bonfire, like Rachel said, in celebration of Bonfire Night. Has anyone here seen the movie V for Vendetta?"

At this, Tyra received a greater response. "Fabulous. Well, in the movie, V wears a Guy Fawkes mask, wig, and cape. So, for the photo shoot, I bet you can all guess what you're going to be wearing."

Each of the girls (and Axel) chanted back to her, "A Guy Fawkes mask, wig, and cape."

"Very good!" She said, clapping her hands. "Now, off to hair and makeup!"

--

By some grace of God, the man who was doing Axel's hair was, unlike the previous stylists, completely competent. After soaking it down with water and applying quite a bit of gel to get it where he wanted it, he was actually able to fit the fiery mane into the wig and make it look good.

Due to the fact that he actually got his hair done this time, he was, for the first time since arriving in L.A., not the first person up. Instead, Kat claimed the number one place, posing as the director told her to and actually pulling it off quite well.

Fortunately, Axel could handle second place.

"You ready for this, Axel?" Tyra asked. He knew that regardless of how tired he was, there was definitely a bitter edge to her voice. "Think you're going to be able to pull it off without the number one spot today?"

"Tyra," He began, shaking his head. "Tyra, Tyra, Tyra. If you no longer want me on the show, just send me home. No need to be bitter about it."

She glanced at him, surprised either by the fact that he had picked up on the edge in her voice or that he would actually call her out on it, and he just smirked, pulled down his mask, and walked over to the bonfire.

"Let's do this!" He called, and was posing within seconds.

--

"Seven models stand before me." Tyra whispered. "But I only have six photos in my hands. The person who's name I do not call must immediately return to the house, pack their belongings, and go home."

Photo one. "Axel."

He smirked at her and, shouldering past the other girls, walked up to take the photo.

"You've got quite the attitude." She said to him as he took it. "Yet these past weeks, your directors and photographers have said that you're the most pleasurable person to photograph. You're still in the running towards becoming America's Next Top Model."

This week, he didn't thank her. He smiled politely and snatched the photo out of her hands, folded it in half behind his back, and walked off to the side to wait.

"You know, I don't know why she has to be such a bitch about it." Roxas said. "He must've turned her down or something, because she was being all happy-go-lucky a few weeks ago."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Rox." Xigbar murmured.

"No, but seriously!" He exclaimed, and turned to them, knowing that no one really cared who got called in between the first person and the final two. "You guys have to admit that she was being very flirty."

They all shrugged, then, "Will Brieanna and Mischa please step forward?"

"Oh Christ, _who cares_?" Roxas barked at the TV, then crossed his arms. "Axel's moving on, anyway. Plus, if it comes down to these two, we all know Mischa's going to stay on. Brieanna's photos don't even compare."

And, lo and behold, Brieanna was the one who went home. There were tears, there were 'bye's, and there was hugging. Like there was every single time someone went home.

"Are you guys watching America's Next Top Model?" Larxene. She came over and placed her hands gingerly on the back of the couch, staring incredulously at each of her fellow members.

"Yeah." Roxas said. "Remember that bet that Xaldin made with Axel, where he had to sign up if he lost?"

"Don't tell me he actually got on." She said, near horrified.

"He actually got on." Roxas muttered, grinning. "And he's actually pretty good. It's…surprising."

Just then, his phone began to ring. "Speak of the devil." Luxord murmured, but Roxas was shaking his head.

"No, that's not Axel's number." He looked at it a moment longer, then flipped it open. "Hello?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright. Today, you are going to be practicing shooting as though you are doing an international add." Tyra began. "Greek fashion is relatively similar to American fashion. So today, you will each be shooting as though you're in Greece. Ready?"

For once, Axel was actually excited about the challenge with which he was presented. Really, who didn't love Greece? The language, the history, the mythology, the culture…it was all amazing. And now Axel go to experience the fashion.

He approached Tyra, once more the first person in the shoot, wearing a wife beater and a very loose fitting pair of jeans. "You've got to be kidding me." He said.

"Its customary." She replied, giving him a once over, smirking, and turning back to the set.

He snorted. "You can't be serious. I mean, this has to borderline on sexual harassment!"

"Axel," She said, serenely turning to look at him and cocking her head a little so her hair fell to the side. He was unwavering. "Do you accuse everyone you don't like of sexual harassment? That's no way to get along in life."

He clicked his tongue and turned to look at the set as well. "You know, Tyra, with all of you money and all of your fame…you'd think that someone in your position wouldn't need to stoop to such pathetic levels just to seduce someone who's way to young for you."

She glared at him, which he returned with a grin, and walked onto set. "Alright. Let's get this show on the road!" Jay called. Within minutes, they were in business.

--

"You know Axel, for a guy, and for someone who eats as much as you do, you're really skinny." Kat remarked, having forgotten her book in her bedroom and not feeling safe enough to leave the bathroom to retrieve it.

"I could be mean and retort, but I'm not going to because I want to focus all of my bad energy on Tyra right now. Maybe if I get lucky she'll "accidentally" fall off a cliff." He was glaring at his feet, trying to fill his mind with happy thoughts of seeing Roxas soon.

"Yeah, that outfit she had you in was totally wrong. I mean, it's a miracle those jeans didn't just slide off your hips when you started walking." She shook her head and glanced out the small window through which orange, evening light was streaming.

"Why were you paying attention to my hips?" He asked, smirking and glancing up at her.

"Everyone noticed." She murmured, unable to hide the blush that colored her cheeks.

"Oh my God!" Axel exclaimed, sat up, and hugged his knees. "You have a crush on me."

"Ha. Please. Don't flatter yourself." She retorted.

"You have a crush on me."

"I do not."

"You do to."

"Shut up." She chucked a roll of toilet paper at him (for lack of a better weapon), which he easily dodged, and returned her gaze to the window.

"Its understandable. I am, after all, completely irresistible." He batted his eyelashes at her briefly before leaning back. "But back to the main topic."

"We had a main topic?"

"What'd Tyra put you in?"

Kat laughed. "A very concealing, very modest, hideously vintage dress made out of muslin. I think she hates me." Her blush was fading, but she still averted her gaze from Axel.

"I think she hates the world. Don't take it personally."

"How do you think eliminations are going to go tomorrow?"

Axel exhaled deeply and shook his head. "I have no idea. I mean, I know I got some good shots, you probably got some good shots…" He shook his head again. "I don't know."

--

"Will Axel and Katrina please step forward?" Tyra whispered. Who would've thought that they would find themselves in the bottom two. Axel sighed and grinned at her, half wishing he could go home, half wishing she would burst into flames.

"You both stand before me for the same reason." She muttered. "Both because even though you take good pictures and the photographers like you, the judges don't think you want it enough. Your persistence to display rude behavior towards the judges is also quite a turn off."

She glanced at Axel and Kat each in turn, her expression very solemn, before turning around and placing her folder full of pictures on the table behind her. She folded her hands behind her back, and there was a very long, very drawn out, hardly dramatic pause.

"Tonight, you must both back your bags." She said. Kat and Axel exchanged a look, and when they turned back to her, she was grinning. "Because we're all going to Greece, y'all!"

Axel could feel the 'o' that his mouth made. How close, he asked himself, had be been to being able to go home? But…Greece! He wasn't going to lie; this was actually kind of exciting.

All of the other girls, girls that he could put up with, flooded the walkway. There was hugging, screaming, a little crying, cheering. Axel actually hugged a few people, several people tried to hug him (it was rather difficult due to his towering height advantage over everyone in the room).

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tyra yelled, and all the girls quickly ran to the exit to get ready to leave. "We're going to Greece!"

--

At the airport, people stared and pointed; something that Axel had hardly gotten used to but enjoyed thoroughly. The flight they were taking was a late one; the plane didn't get off the ground until about 10:30 p.m. The flight itself would take about six and a half hours, assuming they didn't run into any problems. There was a seven hour time difference between the U.S. and Greece, so they would be arriving at about 11:30 a.m. Greek time.

They were still given a week off to adjust to the time change, and they were to have a nice little apartment waiting for them once they got there. It would be like going home, except seven hours ahead of usual.

The first few hours on the plane were fun. Then, sometime around midnight U.S. time, Axel fell asleep. They were flying first class, so when he woke up about twenty minutes later due to turbulence related jolts, he found himself with a blanket and a pillow.

The plane was big, so the first class seats could fit into groups of three. Tyra, Miss J, and Jay were sitting the first row, followed by Axel, Kat, and Amber, and Rachel, Venus, and Mischa behind them. After the captain had come on the loud speaker and said that they would be beginning their descent, Tyra turned around to talk to them.

"Now, when we get there, other than the limo and apartment, there will be something else waiting for you." She said. Axel nodded and glanced around, then realized that this statement was directed towards him and him alone.

He glanced out the little plastic (or whatever it was made of) window to his left and watched the scenery pass by. Greece really was a beautiful country; someplace that he had always wanted to go. No way in hell was he going to let himself forget to pick up a few souvenirs.

The landing, his least favorite part of the flight (really, its just a controlled crash) was particularly bumpy. The airport looked rather small, but he supposed that was because he was just seeing one part of it. It was, after all, in Athens. In a city with 3 million plus people, he assumed the airport was going to be pretty big.

After they came to a complete stop and they were allowed to retrieve their things from the overhead compartments, Axel grabbed his carry-on bag and stood up, stretching as best he could. He was painfully stiff, having sat in essentially the same position for hours, and couldn't wait to get to the new house or whatever and fall asleep.

They followed Tyra and the other two judges out of the plane and, being the first ones out, arrived in the airport terminal before it was terribly crowded. The redhead glanced around, got his bearings, waited for Kat to catch up to him, then continued moving forward in the direction in which he assumed the limo would be.

Before they got very far, a few things caught his eye. First, none of the judges were moving. They were all just standing there, watching as the contestants got off the plane. Second, the airport was a little more crowded than he initially thought. There were large masses of people moving this way and that, each trying to get to the right place at the right time. Third, amidst one of those large masses of people, Axel spotted a very, very familiar shock of blonde hair sticking out in every direction humanly possible.

He was only half aware of his carry-on falling from his hand and Kat and Amber asking him what was wrong. His expression must have betrayed his shock. How he had seen the blonde he had no idea; he was at least three inches shorter than the next shortest person in the terminal. Yet he had seen him.

The second Roxas caught sight of who he was looking for, he bolted straight at him and into the redhead's arms, hardly caring whether or not they were open and waiting or crossed or whatever.

"Axel." He breathed, burying his face in Axel's hair and wrapping his legs around his waist. "Axel, Axel, Axel."

"Oh my God." Axel whispered, wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist, and pressed his face against the blonde's neck. "Roxas, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I got a call." Roxas whispered. "Tyra explained the me that the painfully large distance between us was causing you a lot of stress, and you had really good shots, so she didn't want to send you home just because she couldn't deal with you anymore."

"Oh my God, Roxy." Axel breathed. He pressed his lips softly to the crook of Roxas's neck, pulled away, and grinned. The blonde grinned back at him, unable to contain his excitement, and framed the redhead's face with his hands.

"Axel." He said. "You have no idea how good it feels to finally see you in person again."

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

--

It was amazing, how quickly Axel's mood could go from terrible to amazing. He had specifically asked that none of the girls harass Roxas too much until they all adjusted to the time change, not wanting to sour the blonde's experience.

Once in the limo, Roxas immediately curled up against Axel's side and rested his head on his shoulder, slipping his eyes shut. Axel, out of habit more than anything, curled and arm around Roxas's waist and one around his shoulders and pulled him onto his lap, making the position both more comfortable and convenient.

Naturally, all of the girls thought that this was just the cutest thing in the world. They were 'awww'ing and hugging themselves, completely taken with his new, softer side. He rolled his eyes and Roxas chuckled, nuzzling Axel's neck, all the way up to his ear.

"Half the reason I came here was just to remind everyone that you're mine, you know." He whispered, smiling devilishly before replacing his head on Axel's shoulder.

"Rox, I don't care if you came just to kill me and collect the life insurance check." Axel whispered back. "You _came_. That's all that matters."

"Axel, you're being fluffy." Kat yawned. She was curled up against Amber's side (apparently it was a girl thing. Laying on each other was not suggestive at all) and looked like she was about half asleep.

"I'd think you'd be used to it from all those phone calls you were listening in on." He retorted, sticking his tongue out at her even though she couldn't see it.

"It's worse now that he's actually here."

Roxas giggled. "Am I making you be fluffy, Axel?"

"You're making me be fluffy, Roxy." Axel whispered. He hugged Roxas tightly, and in response the blonde curled into a little ball of adorable sleepiness.

"Hey Axel." He yawned. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything, love."

"As soon as we get to the apartment or whatever." Roxas murmured, just as the car began slowing to a stop in front of a huge, very modern looking building. "And we get all our stuff inside…and we've staked out rooms and stuff…" He glanced up at the redhead with impossibly large, innocent eyes. "I want you to screw me really hard."

Axel laughed and pressed his lips to Roxas's forehead, but everyone else in the limo reacted totally differently; if they had been tired before, they were wide awake now, staring at the two intently.

After glancing at each of them individually, Axel shrugged. "What?"


	9. Chapter 9

Kat thought the flight had been bad. Not only did she not enjoy being God knows how many feet above the ground, where they were welcome to just drop out of the sky at any time, but she had absolutely no tolerance for changes in time zones. She wished Tyra had sent her home. She wished that Axel could've kept his mouth shut about her crushing on him and assumed she was a lesbian. But no.

Then Roxas had shown up at the airport as a surprise. That actually wasn't so bad; Kat knew how much Axel cared about him, and it was natural that they would be very happy to see each other. She knew that Axel was considering _asking _Tyra to go home soon, because he wanted to see the blonde really badly. So all things considered, Roxas's showing up was a great thing.

But no, the worst part of the night wasn't the flight. It wasn't Roxas's surprise visit. It wasn't unloading their luggage from the limo, or walking sleepily into the house and finding their separate rooms (they each had their own room, finally) or unpacking, or anything.

The worst part for her (and she assumed the rest of the girls) which also served as the best part for some was when Kat, Amber, Rachel, Venus, and Mischa were all sitting in their new living room, staring blankly at the wall. Roxas's loud moans, which they each found impossible to ignore no matter how hard they tried, were emanating from somewhere in the house. Of course, they all knew what was going on, but Kat thought that despite this, each of them were trying to play the blissfully ignorant card.

After three, she decided to stop counting how many times Roxas screamed Axel's name, each of the girls not really wanting to know how many times in one night (morning, if taking into consideration that they flew in at about 11:30 a.m.), after flying 6,000+ miles over the ocean, Axel could get Roxas to climax.

Sometime around two or so, it stopped. Kat could swear she could hear each of the other girls breathe a sigh that was half relief, half disappointment. They each looked at each other in turn, and the redhead felt a very unfamiliar blush heating up her face.

"Well that was…" She trailed off, unable to find a word to describe the experience; surely something she would never forget.

"Magical? I know." Axel came waltzing into the room, grinning like an idiot, wearing only a pair of boxers and an over-sized white t-shirt. "Roxas is…amazing." He sighed contentedly and chuckled.

"Yeah, like we really needed to know that." Kat retorted, half of her disgusted and half of her amazed that Axel had a side to him that was this…nice.

He shrugged and walked over the fridge, grabbed a carton of orange juice (it was always nicely stocked and restocked whenever the girls (and Axel) arrived) and poured some into a glass, downing it in one gulp.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend and mine is really hot."

"You're so dreaming."

Axel shrugged again and moved to go back to the bedroom, yawning. "Whatever. I'm going to try to get some sleep. Christ, I'm beat."

"Hm. I wonder why?" The sarcasm dripping from her voice would be enough to drown someone. Axel, however, just laughed and shut the door to his bedroom behind him, immediately going to the bed and curling up against Roxas.

"Mm, Axel, you're so warm." Roxas purred, pressing himself against Axel's chest and nuzzling his shoulder softly.

"And you're painfully adorable." Axel whispered, pressing his lips to Roxas's forehead. "I'm so, so glad you came."

"When you say 'came,'" Roxas murmured, yawning. "Do you mean came as in cum, or came as in flew here from God knows where just to see you?"

"Mm…both." Axel said, chuckling. "I love you, Roxy."

"I love you too."

--

"Axel, if I were you, I'd be nervous." Tyra said. He couldn't tell if she was smirking or if that's just how her face fell when it was in default mode, but he did know for sure that he hated it.

"And why is that, oh goddess my queen?" He asked sarcastically, making all of the other girls giggle and Kat give him an approving nod from her place next to Amber.

"Because today, not only are you going to be judged on how _you_ shoot, but how Roxas shoots as well." In his arms, the blonde yawned widely, tugging at Axel's sleeve and blinking.

"Summun…say my name?" He murmured. All of the girls 'aww'ed at his sheer cute factor, and Axel grinned down at him.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to wake up, kid." He whispered. Tyra was scrutinizing practically his every move, and he tried his best to ignore her hawk like gaze completely. "You get to take a few shots with me today."

Roxas smiled and raised a fist in a mock triumph gesture, curling against Axel's warmth a little more (because apparently mornings in Greece were a little chilly). "You're funny, Axel."

The redhead sighed and lifted Roxas up a little more so he could bend down to nuzzle his cheek. "I'm serious, Rox. You're shooting with me today."

Roxas groaned and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, burying his face in his shoulder. "But I can't take good pictures like you. I don't want to ruin your score or whatever."

Again, all of the girls 'aww'ed. Even Tyra. "Rox, you're not going to ruin me. Come on. Just a few pictures."

A short resigned sigh, then answer. "Fine…"

--

"So, you know how in the Rolling Stones, when they do a celebrity biography, they always have a black and white, grunge-like look?" Nigel asked. Amazingly enough, he was the photographer. J would be their director.

Axel and Roxas both nodded. They were dressed as though they were in a band; Roxas with his sweatband and rings, a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first and last buttons left undone, and a pair of very nice jeans (his hair stayed the same, as he refused to get his hair done if Axel wasn't getting it done, either), and Axel with two polo's of radically different color and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Well that's what we're going for. We got you two a couch, which is what you're going to be posing on…" He trailed off, his brow furrowing. "I can't really think of much else to tell you. Axel, I highly doubt you need any advice, so…do your best, Roxas."

Roxas smiled nervously, clinging to Axel's side. "I'm terribly nervous." He murmured.

"Rox, don't be. You're probably a natural. Its really easy; trust me." Axel squeezed his shoulders reassuringly and led them over the couch, staring down at it.

"I'll be on top." Roxas said, answering his unspoken question. He, too, was staring down at the couch.

"Are you sure, Rox? Isn't that a little…inconsistent?" The redhead snickered, and Roxas smacked his arm.

"Shut up and lay down."

Axel did as he was told, dislodging Roxas's arm from around his waist and resting comfortably on the couch. Miraculously, it was long enough to accommodate his height, and his feat actually didn't hang off the end. Much to his surprise, when Roxas climbed on top of him and settled himself perfectly on Axel's hips, he wasn't awkward in the least.

Roxas closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and grinned at Axel. He faintly heard the repetitive click of the camera, but was paying that no attention. Slowly, he leaned forward, hands ghosting over Axel's chest and finally coming to a rest on the arm of the couch just behind his lover's head.

"See? A natural." Axel whispered, staring into Roxas's eyes, which looked the most intense the redhead had ever seen them look.

Roxas leaned down a little further, making Axel sure that the blonde was going in for a kiss. However, Roxas just nuzzled Axel's cheek softly and moved all the way up his jaw line to his ear.

"Anything for a good shot, babe." He breathed. Axel tried to pretend that the other's warm breath ghosting over his neck wasn't a complete turn on. "But you know…I'm rather starting to like this."

"Don't get too used to it." Axel whispered and Roxas's nose drifted down to his neck, and the blonde began kissing him softly. "I like being on top."

"Prepare yourself for disappointment, then." Roxas breathed, breaking away from the other to almost imperceptibly ride his hips and press his hands flat on the redhead's chest.

Distantly, they were both aware of the fact that the clicks of the camera had come to a complete stop, and all the people participated in the shoot were staring at them incredulously, but it was the last thing on both their minds.

--

"Now…Axel _and_ Roxas." Tyra said, smiling as they both broke from the line and walked up. Roxas was blushing furiously, clinging to Axel's side, and Axel was grinning.

"Now…here is your best shot."

The image that popped up on the screen caused everyone in the room to do a double take. It showed Roxas, perched daintily on Axel's hips, leaning over him and smirking. One hand was placed firmly on the arm of the couch behind the redhead, the other laying flat on his chest. Axel was looking up at Roxas with an expression that was both innocent and incredulous, hands folded neatly on his stomach. It had been edited to be black and white, adding the final effect to the photo.

"Wow…Axel…Roxas…" Miss J said, blinking. "This is…"

On the couch back at the castle, Saïx, Xigbar, Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia, Luxord, Xaldin, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen each gasped. Somehow, they had each crammed themselves onto the seat that was meant only for three, each staring at the TV intently.

"What the hell are you all doing?" Xemnas barked, marching up behind them and staring at the TV. "What are you watching?"

They each shushed him, and he glared. "Don't you --"

"America's Next Top Model." Demyx whispered hurriedly. "Axel and Roxas are on and _oh my God Rachel and Mischa are going home?_"

Each of the members gasped at the double elimination, then turned to Xemnas. "You should watch it." Larxene murmured. "Its surprisingly good."

"And," Xigbar added. "We can all see now how and why Axel and Roxas are together."


	10. Chapter 10 Mature!

"In this competition that has lasted many, many weeks," Tyra murmured solemnly. "Only three of you remain."

Kat, Amber, and Axel were all standing on the roof of a building that the redhead thought was probably important, due to the fact that they had a helicopter pad. A sleeping Roxas lay in his arms, either still suffering from jet lag or just not used to getting up this early, regardless of what time zone he was in.

"Now, as you probably know, no season of America's Next Top Model is completely without…" She paused, then her solemn expression was quickly replaced with a smile. "A nude shoot."

Amber's mouth made a very soft 'o,' Kat grinned (and Axel could swear that there was mischief on her mind), and Roxas moved a little in his arms and yawned adorably. "Did someone say 'nude shoot'?" He murmured, tugging on Axel's shirt softly.

Axel chuckled softly and pulled Roxas closer against his chest, doing his best to shield him from the cool air of the early Greek morning. "Yeah, nude shoot today. Bet you're going to love that, huh Roxy?"

"Oh, totally." Roxas mumbled, curling into a ball. "You know what I'd love more?"

"Um…sleep?" Axel chuckled, Tyra staring at him impatiently, Amber watching as though they were just the cutest thing in the world, and Kat just…watching.

"You read my mind!" Roxas exclaimed, opening his eyes a crack and smiling up at Axel. "I hope you have fun with the shoot. Is there anywhere around here I can sleep?"

--

"Alright. Today, the girls are going to be advertising diamonds. Axel, you're going to be advertising Rolex watches. Now, here's the deal: the person who the judges decide has the best picture out of this bunch gets to keep the item they were modeling." Nigel was the director and photographer once more. As he explained everything, the three remaining contestants stood, shivering, in their robes.

"Um…Nigel?" Amber whispered.

Nigel looked at her expectantly, and Axel imagined that he was the kind of person who didn't like to receive responses any less than excited to what he thought what exciting news. "Hm?"

"I'm…uhm…I'm Mormon, and…" She trailed off, glancing at the floor and shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Ah, I see." Nigel said, sighing. "Well, go back to wardrobe and get dressed, I suppose. We'll cover this at elimination. Axel, Kat…" He motioned behind them, indicating that they should head over to the shoot. "Let's get started."

--

Axel knew that Roxas would probably wake himself up once he was aware that the redhead would be shooting, but he had no idea that he would look so damn excited. He walked over, watching as Axel posed very carefully as not to show anything, as they had been instructed, and show off the watch at the same time.

"Go Axel~" Roxas hummed, watching as he posed. Axel grinned, glancing at Roxas, praying that the photographer would be kind enough not to count it as one of his frames.

"You look so hot, love." The blonde said, smiling. "No wonder everyone's so jealous of me."

Axel chuckled. "You keep telling yourself that, Rox."

--

Roxas pressed himself against Axel, whimpering softly as the redhead nibbled on his neck, fingers winding themselves into the sheets beneath him. Outside, he could hear the faint whispers of the remaining few contestants telling the camera crew how they should catch them screwing on camera, but it was hardly in the forefront of his mind.

"Hah…Axel…" He breathed. Axel was moving against him with a practiced grace, hands roaming over Roxas's body. "S-stop teasing me…"

Axel chuckled (Roxas could swear darkly) and unlatched himself from the blonde's neck, smiling down at him evilly. "But Roxy, I'm not teasing you."

"Yes you are, asshole." Roxas breathed, his death grip on the sheets lessening. "Its not fair…" He looked up at Axel and pouted, unable to really _do_ anything with their given positions.

Axel snorted. "For you. I happen to be enjoying it quite a bit." He brought one of his hands up to dance across Roxas's chest. The blonde shivered a little, still pouting.

"You're so mean to me…" He wrapped his arms around Axel's shoulders, pulling him down and burying his face in his neck. "I can't believe you would embarrass me like this in front of everyone…"

Axel sighed. "Rox, this is so unfair."

Roxas snorted. "Please. At least I'm not _teasing_ you. That, love, would be unfair."

Axel pulled away and smiled, leaning down almost immediately afterward to pluck Roxas on the cheek. "Good point."

"So…are you planning on finishing, or am I going to have to do it myself?" Roxas murmured after a moment, careful to make sure that the people outside couldn't hear a word of what he was saying. It really, honestly irritated him.

Axel purred deeply in the back of his throat and practically latched his lips onto Roxas's neck, thankful that their brief disagreement had ended quickly. And peacefully. "What do you think?" He murmured.

Roxas's breath hitched in his throat, and after a moment of the delicious sensation that Axel was supplying him with, he allowed himself to relax once more. Axel, on the other hand, was feeling very impatient.

Yes, he was thankful that their brief disagreement had ended quickly. However, during that time his erection had been painfully neglected, and he very badly needed release.

Snatching his lube from the bedside drawer that was conveniently close to the bed, he poured a generous amount onto his hand and slathered it all over his cock.

"Ready, Roxy?" He purred, not really wanting to ask but knowing that he should anyway.

"Have I ever _not_ been ready?" Roxas breathed back, smiling. "Go for it."

Axel didn't waste any time. The second that Roxas gave him the 'go ahead,' he set them both up in a better position for entry and slid almost the entire way into Roxas.

The blonde moaned, clutching Axel's shoulders and digging his nails into his skin. One thing that Axel particularly loved about this kid: his pleasure was very, very vocal. When he liked something, he let Axel know. And anyone else who just so happened to be listening.

"Rox? Can I move?" Again, Axel hadn't really want to ask the question. But hey, better safe than sorry, right?

"Hell yes you can move." Roxas panted, moving to grind his hips against his lover's, pushing the redhead deeper inside of him.

Axel moaned and quickly picked out a steady pace, pulling almost all of the way out before slamming back in again. It didn't take very long for Roxas (who apparently had very little stamina) to start screaming and moaning and what not, arching his back to Axel's every touch.

This, of course, was all _before_ Axel began abusing the little blonde's prostate. Once he relocated that spot just inside of Roxas that would send stars shooting behind his eyelids, he completely took full advantage of it. Roxas, of course, after weeks of no sex (because Axel knew how much of a toll this took on his little lover) was screaming, all worries of what was going outside the door completely lost in his pleasure.

Axel continued to rock his hips, feeling his climax slipping closer and closer. Of course, Roxas's screaming and moaning and begging and what not wasn't really helping his cause.

He leaned down and moaned against Roxas's neck, grabbing his cock and beginning to pump him in time with his thrusts. Roxas, not being able to moan any louder than he already was, he arched his back into Axel's chest and spilled his seed in between the two of them, his energy draining from his body.

As the redhead felt the other's tight walls of muscle clamp down on his dick, signaling that it was time for him to leave, he, too, came inside of his lover, collapsing on top of him as his energy escaped him.

"Jesus Roxy." He panted, trying his best to catch his breath and ignore the excited squeals of those who had listened them.

"What? You know you like it." Roxas replied, wiggling out from underneath Axel, who immediately pulled the blonde into his arms and nuzzled his hair, which was plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"Yeah, whatever. Are you tired?"

"Of course I'm tired." Roxas yawned and nuzzled Axel's neck, smiling softly. "See ya in the morning." He murmured.

"Whatever you say, kiddo."

--

"Here we are; down to the final three." Tyra murmured. She glanced between Amber, Kat, and Axel (who had Roxas in his arms yet again, sleeping peacefully) and smiled.

"I know that most you probably thought you would never make it this far. But the fact that you are still here is a testament to the idea that everyone can make it big, male or female," She glanced at Axel. "Rich or poor," She glanced at Kat. "And any other obstacles that you might believe stand in your way. However, tonight, we must say goodbye to yet another good friend."

She slid a photo out from the folder in her hand and smiled as it revealed a nude Axel, amazingly modeling a diving watch of some sort. "Congratulations, Axel." She murmured as the redhead stepped forward, opening his mouth.

Tyra looked at him, confused, and he smiled. "My…hands are kinda full." He chuckled, and she laughed, placing the picture gently in between him and Roxas.

"Katrina, Amber." She murmured. She glanced at Amber, her expression sad. "Amber, I respect your religious beliefs, and that you are strong enough to stand up for them. However, this industry has no room for those who aren't willing to do what they're expected of."

She slid out a photo and smiled sadly, handing it to Kat. "Congratulations."

--

"Aww, c'mon!" Xigbar yelled, tossing a pillow at the first person he saw, who just so happened to be Demyx. "I liked Amber!"

"But would you have rather had Axel or Kat get eliminated? I mean, they're definitely the two best. And they get along so nicely." Demyx countered, throwing the pillow back at him.

"Will you two stop? At least Axel's still _in_." Zexion murmured, picking up his book and finishing it off quickly. "For now, anyway."

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! I thought I would never get this chapter turned out. xD Sorry for making you guise wait. D8 Anywho, there are a few things I want to mention. One, this chapter is CLEARLY mature. Two, a few forever ago, someone commented on this story and said that Axel's hair was his 'mating call' to Roxas. xDD I though that was fucking hilarious, so...yeah. Whoever you are, you made my day. Thanks for all of you who are still reading! You're zawesome sauce!


	11. Chapter 11

Roxas sadly tossed open a portal in the wall of Axel's room, looking at the redhead with sad eyes. "I don't want to go." He murmured, hugging the other around the waist.

"I don't want you to go, either." Axel said, his words muffled by the shock of blonde hair. "But unfortunately, you can't stay."

"Why not?" Roxas pulled away a little and looked up at Axel, pouting. "Because Tyra says so? If that's the case, that's the stupidest reason ever."

The redhead brought a hand up and gently caressed Roxas's cheek, smiling. "There's only one week left. Soon enough I'll be back home, and Superior's probably going to try to kill me in my sleep for leaving, and everything will be back to normal."

"Promise?" Roxas pouted a little more, and in response Axel leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Promise."

--

"Can you believe its only the two of us left?" Kat shook her head, taking a sip of her coffee. "I mean, I remember the first day I got here…"

Axel just shrugged, grinning. "For you I can understand how this may be overwhelming, but for someone of my superior appearance, I'm used to people telling me how beautiful I am."

She frowned at him and tossed a couch pillow at his face, which he easily dodged. "I can't believe you can keep that cute little blonde around with that ego of yours. It'd drive me crazy."

"His name is Roxas, and the only reason he hasn't run away yet is because we're _in love_." He grinned sloppily and batted his eyelashes at her, chortling.

She rolled her eyes and glanced at the opened envelope that was sitting on the table between them. "So apparently the last challenge is going to be runway."

"Yup."

"There are no camera men here."

"Your skills of observation amaze me."

Kat glared at the fellow redhead finishing off her drink and setting it on the table by the letter. "Anything you want to get off your chest before you leave?"

Axel mulled that over for a minute before shaking his head. "Nope. No regrets. You?"

She sighed and glanced at the dark TV screen behind Axel's head, shrugging. "Kinda sorta ish."

"Oh?"

She shrugged again. "Remember a few weeks ago when you accused me of having a crush on you?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well…" She trailed off, shrugging again, praying that he would be smart enough as to not make her finish her sentence.

"…Oh." He blinked, cracking his knuckles and glancing at the now very interesting table top. "That's…oh."

"Yeah…" She cleared her throat. "And I mean, I know that you would like, never be interested in me in a million years, because not only are you gay, but you have _Roxas_." She snorted and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Axel narrowed her eyes at her, not really sure how he should interpret that.

"C'mon Axel. Let's not be _completely_ dumb here. I mean, its obvious how much you like that kid." She shrugged again. "Plus, from the way you two made it sound, the sex is pretty good. I just find it hard to believe that a little kid could…satisfy you."

Axel twitched, trying ridiculously hard to keep his cool. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm serious." She grinned at him. "But really, it makes sense when you think about it. I mean, you're a normal guy, with normal needs. And Roxas is just so…small, and young. There have to be occasions when you wish you weren't tied down to him."

His twitch was very, very evident this time. "I'm going to give you an opportunity to end this conversation here, and possibly save what little friendship we, at this point, have left."

"No."

The one, simple word rang through Axel's ears, and he practically snarled at her. "Who do you think you are to criticize my relationship with Roxas? Not only is it completely _normal_, but it far exceeds _satisfying_."

At this, she actually had the audacity to laugh at him. "Please, Axel. You're not fooling anyone. There's no way in hell that relationship could be anything more than…okay, at the most." She crawled over to his couch and leaned up to whisper in his ear, grinning. "Don't you even want to see what its like playing for the team you were meant to be on?"

He growled and shoved her away from him, pushing her on the ground. He heard the satisfying sound of her back cracking against the glass table, and heard her gasp in pain.

"I almost feel bad." He murmured, rubbing his neck and walking over to his bedroom. "You just killed a really awesome friendship. But if you really cared about it that much, you would've taken the opportunity I gave to save it."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She shouted after him, standing up and wincing slightly. "Its not like you can run away from me! We live in the same goddamned house!"

Reaching the door to his bedroom, he turned to face her and smirked, the signature expression easily sliding into place. "Watch me."

--

"Oi, Roxas! You're back!" All of the members of the organization turned from their almost permanent spots on the couch to greet him, and he smiled.

"Hey, guys. What'd I miss?"

"Nothing at all." Zexion murmured. "Just a bunch of drama, Xigbar getting into a chick fight with Lexaeus about who's better; Kat or Amber, and Superior getting so hooked on this show even towards the end of the season that he's considering not killing Axel when he comes back."

"Chick fight would've been fun to watch." Roxas murmured, yawning. "But hey, I think I'm gonna go get some shut eye. Don't kill each other, alright guys?"

Zexion waved a dismissive hand at him, turning a page in a new book. "Whatever."

--

"Axel, Kat." Try murmured solemnly. The camera crew was watching the exchange like their lives depended on it (and really it was only their pay checks) and getting so close Axel thought he could probably break one of the cameras.

"Yes?" Kat muttered solemnly, her eyes deceptively wide and innocent.

"Normally, we would have a final runway challenge that would decide the winner of this competition." Tyra murmured. "However, new information has come to light that will change that."

"New information?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"First, I must say that its really a shame this had to happen. Both of you are very skilled when it comes to the world of modeling, and I think that, had this not happened, you both could've been very successful."

Both Kat and Axel were silent, both waiting to hear about this 'new information.' Distantly, Axel wondered if the guys back home (or Larxene) had somehow fixed it so that he would've have to win and could go back to the organization without issue, but immediately dismissed the idea. They weren't _that_ nice.

"Recently, someone came to me and told me that Kat had broken one of the house's golden rules." Tyra murmured. Kat looked startled and blinked, shaking her head.

"What? I don't--"

"Save it." Tyra murmured. "Someone came to me and told me that they witnessed Kat using illegal drugs one day in the house. And, as you _should_ know, the excessive use of alcohol and drugs is forbidden. Therefore, Axel, you win by default."

Axel blinked, his mouth falling open, no words coming out. After a moment of silence, however, he nodded. Three security guards came up to take Kat out of the room, but he was unaware of any of this. "Modeling world, here I come."

--

Zexion sat up straight in bed, his body coated with a thin layer of sweat, his slate gray hair sticking to his forehead. Using his sheets, he mopped most of the sweat off his face, drawing his knees up to his chest and sighing.

Beside him, Lexaeus groaned and sat up as well, sliding an arm around his shoulders. "Zexy? What's wrong?"

Zexion shook his head, leaning against his lover's side and trying to get his breathing under control. "I just had…the most frightening nightmare…"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't want to scare you, but…" He took a deep breath, looking up at Lexaeus with wide eyes. "Axel was a _model_."

The blonde stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing, pulling Zexion onto his lap. "Oh, you poor, poor thing. I can only imagine how terrible that must've been."

"It was so odd…he was on some stupid show that I don't even think exists…Thirteen got us all hooked on it…" He pushed Lexaeus back down on the bed and cuddled into his side, sighing.

"Are you going to tell him about it?"

Zexion snorted. "How could I not?"


	12. Chapter 12 END

"…and then, you got all up in her face, right? And you were like, 'Don't talk about Roxas like that.', and she was like, 'Psht, why not?' and you were like, 'Because its totally not cool.', and…yeah."

Axel and Roxas blinked simultaneously, and Zexion let out a nervous laugh. "It sounds like a really weird dream." Roxas murmured.

"It sounds terrible." Axel said. "I can't imagine spending a whole twelve weeks without my Roxy!"

The blonde blushed and glanced away, praying that it wasn't as noticeable as he thought it was. "Axel. Shut up."

"It was terrible." Lexaeus muttered. "Poor Zexy woke up and he was all scared and shit. I blame you, Axel." He glared at the redhead, who, in response, just grinned.

"So you said that all the guys, and Larxene, got hooked on it because of me?" Roxas asked.

Zexion nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. It was really sad, actually. Like, even Xigbar and Superior and the people you never would've expected to watch something like that. It was…just wow."

"You know…that actually doesn't sound _too_ terrible." Axel mused. "I mean, getting paid for people to take pictures of me and tell me how beautiful I am? That's the way to live right there."

Roxas snorted. "Please. I would never let you do that in a million years."

"Why not, Roxy? Would you get jealous? You know I have eyes only for you." Axel batted his eyelashes, causing Roxas to blush yet again.

"You know--"

"Hey, you lazy asses! What the hell do you think you're all doing, just sitting around like that?" Xemnas came striding into the room, looking thoroughly pissed off. "Go do something productive!"

The four Nobodies sighed and got up, each milling around the room. Axel took Roxas by the hand and led them back to his bedroom, plopping down on the crimson red sheets and staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Roxy?"

"Hm?" The blonde was curled up against his side, head resting on his shoulder, completely relaxed.

"If something like that did ever happen, and I had to go away for an extended period of time, would you miss me?"

"Don't be stupid, Axel. Of course I would miss you."

Axel smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead, closing his eyes. "Good. 'Cause I would miss you, too."

* * *

A/N: Fail ending. I apologize. But there needed to be fluff. ^^ Anywhosel, yup, its over. Aaaand there should be more AkuRoku coming up in a few days (because there are about a million ideas floating around inside my head). And maybe some SebbyxCiel...a little Death Note...Ouran High School Host Club...we'll see. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
